Playing God
by resssssie
Summary: Craig sees the end for his best friend and will do everything in his power to change it. Even if it means changing his own. /some Cryde action here, one sided at first, told by Craig's POV.
1. Prologue

Have you ever heard of the saying "Don't play God"? I have and I really don't understand. I never believed in God or the church ever since I turned old enough to really dress myself; of course, I went to Church every Sunday like a good boy to appease my parents and keep their good name unsoiled in our small mountain town.

But, I didn't really see the possibilities of a man turning water into wine, which, was actually his blood. I also didn't see the probability of a woman getting pregnant without having sex with her husband. Sounds to me like Mary cheated on Joseph and like any deceitful, unfaithful woman she lied and said she did nothing of the sort. Of course, Joseph being a gullible little shit, turned his wife into the mother of the messiah since he, I guess, believed she'd never cheat. So, the only option is that she must be pregnant with the creator of life's son. Instead of the bible, it should've been called "The First Ever Case of Extreme Denial." if you ask me.

All of my beliefs- or _non-beliefs _aside, I don't understand the saying because I never believed in God enough to really think that he had sculpted each and every one of us, coded our brains and programed our souls to follow a certain destiny that no one can ever screw up or change. Can you not play God because it's uncertain if you can change a destiny since it's already written out for you? Or if you try and tamper with your brain coding.. would it not matter since your defiance is already written in the coding of our destinies? Or can you not play God because no matter what you do to the journey, the end will always be the same, written in stone?

It's similar to a Mario game, isn't it? There are countless ways you can finish the level in certain worlds. There's always the standard black flag with Bowser on it or the "secret" ending with the red flag. In the secret ending you might unlock an extra level that somewhat deviates from the regular line of levels but if you beat it you end up right back on the same track to defeat Bowser in the end and save Princess Peach. So you deviated from your destiny for a single second before you were right back on track to the ending that you were born into, right?

So what would you do when you know the ending? What would you do if you knew the ending and didn't like it? What if it wasn't your ending you didn't mind but someone else's that has at one point swirled around your coded destiny and went the opposite way and you couldn't do anything to change that because no matter what you do..your defiance is written in the program and it will always be the same ending with a different journey.

But who knows if that's how life really works? Do we really know of God? Of destiny? Are we programed like computers with binary 0's and 1's all inside the folds of your brain? Or is the old saying "Playing God" something that has to do with the fact that there is no destiny and anyone can be 'God' and change everything and anything in life and there are multiple endings like in a Mario game but instead of getting on track to the same ending, you stay deviated and it branches off into a million and one different options on how to live your life with the smallest decision.

But I can promise you this: If life isn't a binary code decided by the highest power..it's a butterfly effect and it will end exactly how you anticipate it.


	2. Love at first Quest

I guess long awaited chapter 2? AH! Sorry it was rushed a little and I made Craig apologize as well.

* * *

It all started on the morning of Clyde's acceptance to NYU, a feat I didn't think he would be able to overcome but, alas, typical Clyde surprised me again with a big letter saying he was moving to New York with me in 5 months. I congratulated the brunette with an uncharacteristic hug and a pat on the back with a mention on how we have to file for a room so we don't get separated and have to room with people we don't know.

He smiled and laughed, agreeing with me, jumping up and down from his excitement. "Dude, Craig, can you fucking believe it? " He mused, hugging his acceptance packet. "Yeah, can't lie, I'm surprised." I said, ruffling his hair as he glared up at me, knowing I wasn't being sarcastic. "Haha, no man, I'm proud of you." I added, letting him know that although I was surprised, I really was happy he did the really unbelievable, since all but his science grades were, well, absolute shit.

"But no, Craig, look at this letter that came with my packet.. it's about the programs at NYU and the science program had a letter.." He ruffled through the folder that came in the mail for him and moved through a bunch of papers with the different programs written in bold at the top until the Science and Technology packet was seen. He quickly took it out passing it to me and continuing. "This-this letter here, about a new type of "Time Travel". I know, I know, time travel is ridiculous at this time in our lives, 'we can't transport solid matter through space and time yet' haha" He said, mocking my former comment on time travel just a week prior. "But! This- _this _is different, Craig. This is looking into the future, just looking."

I skimmed the article and rubbed the back of my head. Clyde was ridiculous, he was extremely into technology and advancements in cell phones, you'd think he was into advancements in hair product but I guess ...no, he's into that too. I decided to speak up after skimming the bold headlines and a few lines of the actual article. "I guess it's pretty cool, I mean, I don't quite get how it works but I mean, they probably don't know either yet." I said, handing the packet back. "Well, it's a difficult thing to explain, but maybe we can go visit this weekend and take a look at it, what do you think?" Clyde begged, persistently. I couldn't say no, he was way to excited and going this weekend might give us a head start on the next school year, maybe while we're there we can sign up at a certain dorm and declare our majors, this could be a good idea.

Later that night I got a text from Clyde that read "Be ready in the morning to go to the airport, we're staying for 4 days at a hotel in Manhattan, my dad's bringing us. Sorry for the short notice, bitch." I responded with a lame "K" and started to pack my bag, that I thought I wouldn't have to pack until tomorrow night. I took that time to really think about my relationship with Clyde. I'm not going to lie, I'm not really interested in people in general. I've never 'crushed' on anyone before and I never looked at another person with any more favor than the next. But, if I'm going to be honest with you guys, I think I want to let you in on the fact that Clyde's the only person that I've ever felt some kind of.. I suppose, love, towards.

It all started in 9th grade, when we were at our mutual friend, Token's house. We all decided to come over and play the newest Xbox game that had came out the week before until we couldn't stay awake anymore and if my memory doesn't deceive me, it was _Skyrim_.

Tweek and Token were the first to pretty much pass out at around 3:40am leaving me and Clyde alone to finish the quests. That's when I knew I felt something other than pure friendship for Clyde and that scared the shit out of me. It still scares the shit out of me. My mind was constantly wandering for years after the first time we touched hands while reaching for the xbox controllers, asking myself questions like "Will he hate me?", "Will he think less of me" and "He's probably not gay.". Not that I thought I was gay, per-say, but I definitely knew that I wasn't straight if the only human being I was attracted to happened to be my male best friend. But I digress, in the land of LGBTQ -something, something.. I'm sure they can find a sexuality for good ol' Craig Tucker.

I continued to pack clothes into my bag with a few toiletries and a lame picture of Clyde and I from when we were 13 years old that I take with me because I'm a lovesick asshole. He knows I do, but he thinks it's more of a weird Craig thing to do because I don't show affection often. Thankfully Clyde is more naive than my 12 year old sister.

As I zippered my bag and my small carry-on backpack shut, I sat on my bed and fell backwards, looking up at my boring, white ceiling. It gave me time to think about what I was telling you before and if it's a good idea to tell him sooner or later in our college careers. I know I just sprung this on you but you're going to have to level with me here and realize that I don't really go into things such as romance and love with even my own thoughts, so take it as it is. I came to the conclusion that telling him before we come home from our trip would be the best idea, that way he'll still have time to find another roommate and decide if he'd rather go to Park County Community.

I sighed into the dark room alone and lay my arms out. This sort of sucks. I go to turn on my side when my door creeks open and I see my younger sister staring at me with her big blue eyes behind the door. "Craig? Mom wants to know if you need anything for your trip." She stated quietly, still behind my door. I sigh. "No, just tell her I'm leaving in the morning instead, Clyde just told me. He said sorry for the last minute decision and his dad's giving us a ride."

I heard her hands press together and her fingers shuffle around each other. "Okay." She whispered and turned on her heels to walk away but before she could I called out to her "Stop being so shy." I said in my regular, monotone way and she shut my door.


End file.
